


Complications With Love

by IvanStrider



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AltUniverse, First Fanfic :'), High School, M/M, Random Last Names, Some Implied Nami/Xion, Zack and Cloud are married, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanStrider/pseuds/IvanStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldest Brother Ventus Fair is a little bit of a hopeless romantic. Okay, he's a full-fledged hopeless romantic. The problem is that he always seems to fall for those he never could have a chance with. Ventus isn't too happy with himself for falling for yet /another/ guy that he didn't have a chance with. The star lineman of the school football team, Terra Bidwell. His brothers Sora and Roxas also seem to have developed some problems of their own as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING FROM IT. *ahem*
> 
> Ivan: I'm friendly, honestly!  
> Roxas: Sure you are  
> Ventus: Rox, stop being so mean I'm sure he was just yelling to get the point across  
> Roxas: Fuck off Ven, I don't need you lecturing me  
> Ivan: ^^; I think I'll just leave.

Ventus(POV):

High School was brutal. All the constant homework and extra curricular activities being rained on you from eternal damnation is one of the worst things you could possibly wish upon someone. It's not the absolute worst, but its pretty high up there. I was glad to have a study hall just so I could get most of my homework done the day it was given to me. I could finish the rest at home with no problem and work on the project that would be due in a couple of days. Unfortunately when that's done they'll just keep on piling more homework onto you until you die of stress. High School was exhausting. At least all the homework could temporarily distract me from the bigger problem that loomed over my head like a giant blimp. 'What other homework did I have to do again?' I thought, searching around through my bags to find something to keep me distracted, but to no avail, my efforts were for naught. Whelp, I guess I had to face my problems sooner or later.

What was my big problem? Well first off let me just tell you that I am a huge romantic. Being this way poses many problems in the long run. I always fall for people way to quickly and way too easily. That wasn't the problem here though. No, my problem was that I just so have happened to have fallen for the single most unobtainable man in the entire school. The guy that everybody fawns over and adores. The guy whom has the perfect body, perfect personality, perfect smile, perfect everything. Now I know what you're probably thinking, 'of course you'd fall for him, he's the star!' but I'm telling you that this is different than just some fangirly crush. No, I full on have feelings for this man. He was cute, but he was also a very sweet guy. Sure he could be a bit rebellious at times, but he was a good guy overall. I have absolutely zero chance with this guy. He probably doesn't even know who I am.

I quietly packed up my bags and wished for the day to be over. I was really tired and needed a good nap right after I got home. At least it was Friday which meant I didn't have to worry too much about homework and hang out with someone. Maybe Xion would want to hang out at the mall. She was always the one who could keep you entertained even if you didn't have anything to say or any interesting ideas for hanging out. I normally don't like being dragged to places, but Xion had a knack for making every trip an interesting one. I smirk as I recall the one time we went into JC Penny's and played hide and seek until we got kicked out. We still do it every once in a while. What can I say? I'm a child at heart.

I stared at the clock with a blank expression. Time was going way too slow for my liking.  I swear that minute hand has been on the 43 mark for the past five minutes. I silently groaned and gently face-desked. I didn't think two minutes could get any longer. I wanted out of this wretched place. I wanted that nap and I wanted it now.

The bell finally rang and I slowly got up from my seat, not wanting to face the crowd that swarmed the halls. My locker was all the way on the other side of the school and would take a lot longer if I tried to force my way through the crowd. I knew Sora and Roxas would be waiting for me outside of the school so I wasn't too worried about finding them. When I figured the crowd was thin enough I began the long journey to the domain that was my locker. The halls weren't really extraordinary; they weren't decorated. I figured most high schools would look similar to mine. Lockers for miles across the hall, always filled with people during passing periods and hard to navigate without getting run over. When I got to my locker I was just about to turn heel and walk the other direction. Terra was standing right in front of my locker. No one else was in sight though so I shouldn't be too worried. I was still really nervous though. Wouldn't you get nervous if your crush just happened to be at your locker with nobody else around? I sighed and gave a shrug. I needed in my locker anyway so I gathered up my courage and began walking.

"Oh hey Ventus! There you are," Terra seemed to be in a good mood. Wait. Did Terra just say my name? He actually knows who I am? I realize I'm breathing heavily. Woah, calm down Ven. No need to go all fangirl on poor Terra. I started with the obvious question.

"You know me?" okay maybe I should have worded that differently, but whatever it's the best I have right now. Terra chuckled a bit.

"I notice you around the halls a lot. I ran into your younger brother and thought he was you until he gave me your locker number, name, and told me off."

"Oh so you've met Roxas. Isn't he just a bundle of joy," I chuckled. Roxas was not the type of person who liked people. I felt bad for Terra having to deal with Roxas's shit. Terra just laughed. He had a nice laugh. It was very warming. Oh yeah...Roxas and Sora were waiting for me.

"Well anyways, whatever you're here for, make it quick because Roxas and Sora are waiting for me to take them home." Terra moved out of the way of my locker and gave an apologetic look. I took the opportunity to open my locker.

"I just wanted to be friends y'know? Maybe you could come to the game tonight and we could hang out at my place and play video games afterward?" I hated school events. I did not want to go to the football game that was tonight, but this was Terra we were talking about. I guess I could sacrifice being comfortable for two or more hours. What would you know though? Terra, the star football player, wanted to hang out with me, a total nobody. I guess hanging out with Xion would be a no go. I'd tell her about my time with Terra afterward. I do tell her EVERYTHING about my love life. I feel like if I don't tell her she'd jump down my throat and rip out my vocal cords.

"Y-yeah! I'll just have to ask my parents first. Do you want my number in case you can't find me?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Terra took my phone that I had just pulled out and proceeded to punch in something. He handed it back and I saw he had put in his contact information. I quickly gave him a text so he could have my number. We smiled at each other and Terra began his departure. "See you at the game!"

"See ya." I finished arranging my things and closed my locker. Roxas was probably going to be pissed at me for taking too long. Oh well, he can deal with it. What's an extra five minutes anyway?

Apparently five minutes to me is an hour to Roxas. Instead of getting an earful though he just glared at me the whole trip home. Something must have happened today, but I wasn't going to prod. I would just piss him off more so I settled with talking to Sora. He was much easier to talk to anyway. I didn't have to say much, just start a conversation and listen to him go on and on. Sometimes it got annoying, but that's just Sora. Nothing I could really do about it.

"So Sora, how was your day?" I asked, awaiting the long wall of words that would come out of his mouth.

"Omg I'm SO glad you asked. I didn't want to bother you so I just kept quiet, but I really wanted to tell you how my day was. It was awesome. Namine came to me and admitted that she liked someone and I was like 'ohmygoshreally?' and she was like 'yeah' and then I was like 'who is it?' and she was like 'I don't want to say' and I began bugging her for more information and she finally told me saying 'It's Xion' and I got super excited because I think they'd be so cute together. Don't you think Ven? I think so. And so then I told her that she HAS to ask her out and she was like 'nooo' but I was like 'yesss' and she was like 'no way' and I was like 'yes way' and she finally gave in a little and asked to hang out with her at the football game and Xion said yes so now they're going to the football game together and it's going to be so cute and I didn't want to miss it so I was going to ask our dads if I could go to the football game and-"

"Wait hold up, you said Namine and Xion are going to the football game together?"

"Yeah that's what I was saying. Anyway-" my lord this was some saucy information. I would have to tease Xion about it later.

"Why don't you hold off asking. I'll do it myself since I planned on going anyway." I was a bit relieved to hear this news. It just means I wouldn't have to go alone. I was also interested in seeing Namine and Xion together. I always knew Xion to be strong and independent, but when it came to the topic of romance, she would always blush and make herself smaller. I've known Xion was bi even before she knew herself. I could tell by the way she looked at some girls, but she also payed attention to some guys as well.   
  
I let Sora chat more, but I tuned him out. I knew Roxas wouldn't want to go the football game. He was way too anti-social for that. When we got home I let the twins get out of the car first. Roxas got out and proceeded to slam the car door in an upset manner. Something was definitely wrong today. As for Sora, he just kinda happily followed behind Roxas toward the front door. I hadn't even made it out of the car before I was hit with the delicious aroma of Alfredo. It looks like Zack was cooking dinner today. How do I know that? It's the only thing Zack makes, but it's still really good. I went to my room to set my school stuff down and walked into the kitchen to check up on the progress of the alfredo and to ask if Sora and I could go to the football game. I came into the kitchen at the wrong time.  
  
While the Alfredo sauce was simmering, Cloud had taken it upon himself to occupy Zack's mouth and the two were passionately kissing. Suffice to say it was highly erotic to Ventus, but he did not want to be seeing his dads making love to each other. Ventus made a loud cough to get their attention. Cloud and Zack separated themselves and tried to act as if nothing happened. Pah, those two were always at it. Sometimes I wonder why Zack and Cloud didn't end up together the first time.   
  
Zack is the biological father to me, Sora, and Roxas. Our mother was Aerith Fair. She was beautiful and was very kind. I was four when she died of cancer while the twins were two. Zack went into a deep stage of depression and didn't come out of his room for a good week. Our neighbor Van had to feed us. After that week was when Cloud came. He had driven all the way from Florida just to console my father. After a month, my dad had began to look a little more lively and not as down and depressed. Having Cloud around really helped pull him together. Cloud and Zack were best friends since birth. They were practically inseparable, and if it weren't for Cloud leaving for Florida for college, they probably would have ended up together. I'm very grateful that Cloud came here to Oregon in order to take care of my dad. Something I'll never know though is how their spark of romance began again. It came out of nowhere and shocked me and my brothers. We had no idea guys could like other guys. I guess that was also how I found out I was gay.

 

"So uh...dad" I nodded to Zack, "dad.." I nodded to Cloud.

 

"Wassup buddy?" Zack asked enthusiastically  
  
"Hey," Cloud made a small waving gesture. I cleared my throat a bit and thought back to Terra asking me to hang out with him.  
  
"Sora and I want to know if we can go to the football game at seven tonight, and uh...one of my friends wants to know if I can hang out at his place afterward." I already figured they would say yes. They're very lenient parents.  
  
"I don't see why not. Does Roxas want to go?" Cloud always tried to make sure Roxas was included. I knew why he did, but it was a lost cause. Roxas never wanted to go anywhere. I shook my head and Cloud just shrugged and said something about Roxas being typical. I directed my attention to my biological dad.  
  
"Don't worry about driving Sora. I'll take you both to the game and I'll pick Sora up. I assume you'll be spending the night at your friend's?"   
  
"Most likely, if not I can just spam your phone with messages until you two decide to stop making love to each other and answer the phone for once." I laughed, because that's basically what they did often. It didn't help that my room was right next to theirs so I could hear them going all night at it sometimes.  
  
"Hey! We don't have sex that often, right hun?" Zack looked to Cloud who just smirked and rolled his eyes. Zack pouted a bit but turned back to look at me. "Well whatever, just be safe if you decide to have sex with your friend." my dad gave a wink. I began to blush heavily.  
  
"N-no it's not like that! W-we only just became friends today!" I punched Zack in the arm and he just gave an evil grin.

"Ahaha, you know I'm just teasing, Sport. Still though, be safe. I don't want you getting hu- hey! No! Hand's off! It's not finished yet." Cloud had gotten up and had been caught red-handed trying to steal a piece of chicken and spoon some Alfredo sauce for himself. Zack put his hands on his hips, and scolded Cloud. My step-father just countered by wrapping his arms around my other dad and planting a very sensual kiss on his lips. I threw my hands up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two married best friends to their devices. I went to go get washed up for dinner. So much for taking a nap.


End file.
